1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional flexible reflectors and, more particularly, to three-dimensional flexible reflectors which are designed to reflect vehicle lights back to an operator as an information or warning function. As used in the present application, the term three-dimensional refers to a reflector which has a length, width and an appreciable depth, in contrast to tapes, sheets and coatings that are essentially two-dimensional, that is having a length and width but no appreciable depth. The invention also relates to three-dimensional flexible reflectors which are particularly suitable for use as roadway markers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of reflecting devices are known in the art for use on signs, roadways and vehicles, among other things. Typically, such reflectors are formed of rigid materials which, when broken, may create a hazardous condition. For example, a deformed, broken or scrapped off reflector on roadways, barricades, posts, walls, signs and other stationary items, as well as on vehicles and toys, can create a serious safety hazard, in that the reflective properties of the reflector per se are diminished and further in that the rigid broken reflector can create harm to persons and objects which may come in contact with it.